


Add Syrup

by selim_nagisokrov



Series: Dinner Mates Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jeffrey, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, M/M, Omega Jared, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen enjoys two different dates with his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction and does not reflect on any truths about the people or persons in question.
> 
> Notes:   
> Selim Nagisokrov's Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic World: (Biology)
> 
> Alpha Males: Have external knots. Unless they have an erection, knots are loose skin around the base of the penis just above the testes that range in size of diameter.
> 
> Alpha Females: Retractable Penis in the vaginal cavity that usually remains internal unless stimulated. Unable to have children.
> 
> Beta Males/Females: Humans are considered beta when they are unable to produce the hormone level to achieve an erection or are unable to produce children. All children before puberty fall in this category and typically omegas can fall into this category after menopause.
> 
> Omega Males: Penis is bulbus in nature and grows little in life due to a lack of testosterone in the body. It has no testes to allow ejaculation. Omegas have a second opening in their anal cavity that opens during their heat, allowing higher chance fertilization. Able to produce children.
> 
> Omega Females: No penis, has vaginal opening in both the anal cavity and vaginal area. Able to produce children.

Jensen has never in his life ate at the _Golden Goose_ It's not for a lack of desire, but because the waiting list takes ages to cycle through even with the right name drops. When he graduated the second time with his Masters, his parents had made calls in attempt to celebrate Jensen's prolonged success in style. It hadn't worked and the soonest their reservation could have been place was five months after graduation - and that was after Alan had nudged elbows with men he hated. 

Actually entering the establishment was nerve wracking. Feeling out of place in his khaki pants and comfortable scrubs top, Jensen stepped aside to let another well-dressed business man through before starting towards the Maître d' station where a slick Alpha stood over a narrow book with the company phone to his ear, apologizing profusely to the governor. The sandwich he was forced to abandon at work was sounding better by the second.

Only Jared had requested Jensen join him for lunch. A glance into Jeff's office identified that the boss was business with a lengthy meeting amongst the Board of Directors meaning it would just be Jared and Jensen. The blonde had broken into a sweat at the thought. _It's in public, get your act together._

 

Although these days it wasn't hard to imagine Jared being interested in a public tryst. The omega was full of surprises.

"I have a reservation," The physical therapist approached the desk, nervously pulling on the hem of his shirt.

"Under what name?" The other alpha's nostrils flared in distrust. Jensen saw his grip tighten on the base of the phone. 

Jared hadn't exactly said. Two o'clock, Golden Goose. The message hadn't been filled with details save for the funky emoticon that Jensen assumed was supposed to be a heart. "Um, Padalecki?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "A likely story." He tapped his pen on the counter before nosing through the book. When his brow rose in surprise, Jensen felt his heart beat faster. This was good, it meant he wasn't going to be in the middle of a scene amongst influential members of society. It still wasn't his restaurant of choice. "Padalecki, table for two," he read sluggishly. "You hardly look like Jared Padalecki's Alpha. Go away before I have you thrown out." He shrugged the mic back on his ear, apparently having been on hold with the governor's office.

Jensen swallowed, nervously rolling his thumb over his cell phone screen in his pocket. "No," He put his hand on the base to the company phone, disconnecting his call, "I'm not Jeff, but Jared Padalecki sent me a message telling me to come here on my lunch break." He's cold stared met with the Maître D's in a battle of wits. It would be so embarrassing to be thrown out of this establishment, but Jensen had the lay it out. He was an _Alpha_ damn it. He did not need an omega to come rescue him from embarrassing situations. This was no time for Jared to come out and-

"Jensen?"

From inside the restaurant, Jared stood with his weight on one leg and his arms crossed across his chest. He was dressed in white, his hair loose. On his breast pocket, in a swirl of yellow was the script for "Golden Goose." _That's right, Jared works here._ Jensen's smile was sincere.. He had forgotten their first dinner when Jared had complained about the aides placed in his kitchen. "Hey, Jay. I, uh, came?" He tucked his hands in his pocket.

Jared's eyes twinkled. "I can see that, come in. Mark, cross off my name from the reservation please." He took Jensen's hand, leading the Alpha through the restaurant. "I know it was a bit sudden - I do a lot of things last second. Bad habit, I know. If Jeff wasn't around, I'd be sitting in a dark house wondering why the power company cut me off."

Their table was a sleek velvet color in the back of the restaurant around a picture depicting Little Red Riding Hood. It was cozy, nice. Jensen had to stop himself from stuttering as Jared called over his server friend, Chad, to get their orders out. "I'm sorry I ordered for you, I only get a thirty and I really wanted to talk to you while we had some time." He folded his hands in front of them as their glasses were filled with rich wine. "You're still uncomfortable around me, Jen."

"Me? Uncomfortable? I'm as cool as Frosty in Hell." Jensen bit back a chuckle. The wrongness of it all was boiling back to the surface. _'You hardly look like Jared Padalecki's Alpha' he said._ "You really don't see why I might be a little uncomfortable about all this?"

Jared chewed on his bottom lip.

"I don't know if I'm helping you cheat or if I'm a third wheel or if this is love. Is Jeff really okay with this?" He thanked the server who brought forward over the restaurant's signature salad. Jensen silently thanked Jared for covering the ordering and the bill, the figures going across his head were alarming. 

"Three years ago he came home from work in a mood." Jared sliced a piece of egg from his house salad and nibbled at it. "He stretched me out on his work desk and fucked me so hard it actually hurt. He apologized, of course - Jeff's a gentleman, like so many older Alphas are - but I knew something was wrong and guilted him into telling me. Danneel had hired a new guy, fresh from school that was skewing his outlook on life. Guy was another Alpha and a kid and Jeff was in a solid mateship. Wouldn't work." He waved his fork absently. "Jeff was wild in his youth - alphas, betas adults, omegas, drugs and booze. He didn't want to spiral back down that path and step away from his solid union with me for some Alpha at work."

Jensen grabbed his glass of water.

"I told him that I wasn't worried because I knew he loved me at the end of the day because if he didn't, he wouldn't have felt so much remorse. We worked with it for two years and then I saw this really cute Alpha at the Christmas Party and, you know, wow. I loved my mate, but I'd tap that." He scrapped some dressing onto a grape. A second later the server apologized for interrupting as he brought out their dinners, mentioning to Jared that he was expected to come back on the clock _eventually_. Jared waved him off absently. "Jeff and I, um," Jared fumbled around absently, "made an agreement to have our one shot outside of the mateship. Surprisingly both of ours were that pretty new guy. You, Jensen."

"Yeah, figured." Jensen cut a piece of sirloin. The flavors melted on his tongue. "So what, you're both just okay adding a third person in your steady relationship."

Jared shrugs his broad shoulders. "I don't really mind, I can love Jeff and love you equally, but separately. Jeff," Jared leans forward on his elbows, chewing absently. "Well... maybe you should ask him about his family. This isn't a bad set up, but it doesn't feel whole yet." Another bite is taken, this time from Jensen's plate. "When are you going to stay the night?"

"I stayed the night Monday.." Jensen blushed. It had been a very good Monday. It had started in the living room with Jared's legs on his shoulder as he ate out the little omega hole and ended in the bedroom with Jared sucking Jensen down while Jeff drove his cock deep in his little hole.

"No, you _slept_ over Monday night and when the rooster crowed you were gone." A plump bottom lip extended out in a pout as Jared nudged his fifty dollar steak around on his plate. "You have yet to leave your toothbrush, so to speak. Enjoy my pancakes. I make a killer brunch." 

Jensen frowned. True; after the good night he had, he was up before the sunlight entered the bedroom. His days were beginning to start earlier and earlier as he broke the atmosphere of the night, returning to his apartment where things were less complicated. "I don't want to intrude," He admitted. "I'm grateful to be a part of this, but I don't yet feel like I belong when the orgasms are finished."

"Is it something we did?" Jared folded his hands, the fork brushing along cloth. 

Jensen shook his head rapidly. "No, it's just - I've never been in a relationship quite like this." He couldn't meet Jared' stare. "It doesn't feel right to ruin your relationship. You and Jeff are happy."

"Then let us decide that." Jared smiled. "We are still very happy and we want you to be happy with us." Behind him a clatter sounds in the far end of the kitchen which catches the patron's attention. Jared grunted low in his throat, whispering a name like a curse. When none of the staff came looking for him, he continued, "Take a step back and just get to know us."

"All right." Jensen pushed his steak into the house sauce. "So, Jared Padalecki, I know you work here, but why _here_."

That made the omega laugh loudly, drawing attention from the other patrons toward them. "My dad owns this swamp bucket," He finally explained after some time, "Created it when me and my siblings were little-little but it took a life of its own and moved from being a place for families into a five-star dining experience. Says that's what things you love do, they grow up and become adults. When I was little I would spend my afternoons in the kitchens following my omega-mother through the motions of cooking. It was the only thing in my Omega Courses I was good at and enjoyed." Jared shook the strands of hair from his face, seemingly pleased with this feat. "Taking cock and cooking, the only things I'm good at."

"I'm sure you're good at lots of things."

"Ah, sweet of you to say if only I wasn't telling the truth. Take a few months, you'll learn." Jared leaned back in his chair. "Now you, why physical therapy?"

Jensen sucked on the tip of his fork. "There weren't any job openings for coach with the Dallas Cowboys?"

He deserved the kick under the table.

Chuckling, Jensen closed his eyes. "Ever since I was thirteen and twisted my knee while playing baseball I wanted to be a physical therapist. I went through the motions trying to decide where to specialize. Orthopedic, geriatric, neurological, cardiopulmonary, pediatric."

"And you choose pediatric because?"

"I had a general residency at a hospital that touched all of those categories my undergraduate years and I found preference there. I still touch base in the other specialties, but my license is in Pediatric." He nudged the plate back towards Jared. The two fell into a reasonable back-and-forth banter, discussing who they were. Jared's dislikes were outlined, from how he was couldn't stand particular sport teams to his dislike of floral print shirts.

Time seemed to pass them by and before Jensen knew it, Chad intervening long enough to remind Jared that his break was over three minutes before. Tiding their things, Jared flashed Jensen a toothy smile before taking his leave. He would have given Gordon Ramsey a run for his money as he entered the kitchen with a hiss, "What the hell are you Fuckers doing to my kitchen!"

Jensen pretended not to notice Chad's gaze following him out of the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

The white house was quiet when Jensen let himself in, his backpack swung over his shoulder. After leaving work, he declined Jeff's ride to the house in favor of going to his apartment to gather some things he needed to stay overnight. Shifting his shoes off at the door, a preference of Jeff's and not Jared's, the youngest Alpha paused to glance in the living room where he found Jeff with his arm swung over the couch and a journal in his lap.

"Got a beer for me?" Jensen smirked.

"Only if you can walk your own ass to the refrigerator and get me another while there." 

Shaking his head, Jensen moved towards the back of the house. A quick stop in the bathroom made him pause nervously. Even in the mornings, when he rushed to go back home, he never stopped in that space. It seemed so personal, with two toothbrushes lined on the counter and two sets of towels. Instinctively Jensen was able to identify Jeff's body wash likely used also as shampoo versus four bottles of shampoo and conditioner that was likely Jared's. Everything had a place and yet it seemed homely and lived in. Jared's birth control was on the counter, the lid open and the pill for the day already gone. Next to that was an orange bottle of suppressants with three remaining white pills. 

Jensen dug through the outer pouch of his book bag, pulling out his toothbrush. It fit neatly next to Jeff's. Pulling back, Jensen tucked his bag in the bedroom next to the dresser on the far wall before continuing his trek through the house and the kitchen. "Jared's still at work?"

"His older brother is looking to expand west and has potential investors coming over. He wants Jared's cooking to be the deal maker. Thanks." Jeff took the beer from Jensen, shifting to the left to give the other alpha room to sit. "How was your lunch with Jared?"

Jensen's ears burned, but he didn't hear any malice from Jeff. "Good. We, uh, talked about things?"

"Oh Lord, he raved about floral shirts, didn't he? My parents bought him one once and you would have thought they set an omega on fire in front of him." Jeff tossed his head back. "I will never understand him sometimes."

Absently opening his own journal, Jensen dipped himself to the side and along the length of Jeff. It was warm. "How was your meeting?"

"Routine. Our contract with Warm Joy is about to expire but they have more participant's signed on and I have only so many placements. It's boiling down to how many hours the person needs." If Jeff's arm slipped behind Jensen's neck, it wasn't voiced. "Jared invited me to come out to lunch, but I had to cancel last second. I'm glad you all had a good time." 

"He tells me you were wild in your youth."

"Ugh, he makes it sound like I'm one foot in the grave." Jeff dropped his head back. "And I don't know what he's calling 'wild'." He closed his journal and relaxed into Jensen. "What did he tell you?"

"Not much. I was curious about this," Jensen waved his hand to identify the two of them, but it was in the air he also meant Jared. "If it'll work and why you're okay with it. I mean, I'm thankful that you all are inviting me into your thing, but doesn't it seem strange? I mean, you and Jared are _mates_ not boyfriends."

Jeff exhaled sharply. "I suppose it should be strange, but it's not to me. I came from a non-traditional house, Alpha Mother, omega Mother, omega father. It seemed normal until I was a teen and then I wanted a piece of normal. Trust me, I fought tooth and nail to stay true to Jared. I love him, but know that it is possible to love - or at least lust - after another. I've been with Alphas before and this isn't my first threesome. I bet Jared didn't tell you I met him in one."

"No," Jensen frowned. Jared hadn't mentioned _that_. He had talked openly about the first time Jeff kissed him and how his first boyfriend had attempted to knot Jared during a party. He mentioned mutual friends that had introduced Jared to Jeff, but had changed the subject when Jensen pressed.

"Oh man," Jeff dropped his head back. "I went to a party and after a few beers, I was climbing on my buddy and letting him put his fingers inside me and then he asked if I'd let in a voyeur. There in the door was Jared, watching his boyfriend attempt to knot me. It was supposed to be a key party but Jared didn't want to go with the guy. We started something and I was invited to join them." He scratched the couch absently. "The guy was a prick when I fucked him in college and he was still a prick then. Jared wasn't enough, I wasn't enough, and he wanted an open relationship."

Jensen let his professional journal rest against his thighs as he tried to imagine the situation. "Jared was devastated," Jeff continued, "But I was there and we got to know each other outside the bedroom and a year later I stepped up and put my mark on him. Formal ceremony, introduction with the parents, the whole nine yards."

 _And then I showed up_.

Jeff seemed to hear his thoughts. "Jared and I really did have a long discussion about this, Jensen. I was nervous, about so much. What if Jared loves you more than me or if love is so fleeting by next year we've moved on? My Omega Parents told me that sometimes you have to start with lust and build an actual relationship. Apparently they were interested in my Alpha Mother enough to spend fifty years with him." He exhaled. "And maybe, deep down, I have to be happy with what I know. Until Jared, my relationships were never enough and sometimes _with_ Jared I yearn for more. No matter how much I try, traditional was not how I grew up."

Jensen swallowed.

"I saw you during the party, staring at Jared. Watching him. I knew deep down I shouldn't be worried because you avoided him and after that. You were strictly professional with me at work and family functions you kept your eyes on everyone but Jared." Jeff leaned forward. Hazel eyes met green, "Will you give loving me a chance, like you love Jared?"

Twisting around, Jensen folded his legs on the couch. "I've promised to try - want to try." He took Jeff's hand, rubbing his thumb over the classed palm. "I have every intention of giving this a try, but there are some things you should know." He took a deep breath. "I've never been with an Alpha. The things we've done is the furthest I've been with someone else's' knot."

Jeff nodded.

"I've never been interested. You're awesome and I think I can get off on this, the touching, your hand, or knots together, but the thought of you, there..." He faded off, feeling his stomach roll. "I need time to get used to this, to grow comfortable with being with you - Alpha you."

The other Alpha nodded in understanding. "I can respect that. Tell me what you're okay with, what you're not. This doesn't work unless we're all comfortable. I don't mind anal penetration myself, but the knotting is uncomfortable. I'll suck you dry, but I've had alpha boyfriends in college that forced his in my mouth. Trust me, took months before I was okay knotting Jared's mouth. Fucking cock slut," he murmured the last part over his shoulder with faux annoyance.

Jensen chuckled. It took a few seconds to sober. "I'll keep that in mind. I just need to be comfortable with it. I'm all right touching your knot, and sucking on it. I've already swallowed it once, I'm sure I can do it again." He shifted, letting his feet fall back on the floor. "Maybe I'll let you rim, but the thought of anything else in there, it makes my balls retract." Shoulders bumping, he nudged Jeff's foot. "Maybe eventually. I don't _not_ like you."

Jeff's arm fell back over his shoulders, body shaking. "I'm glad you like me enough to try something new."

"You'll be good to me?" Jensen tilted his head back.

The smile that greeted him touched eyes. "Course, Babe. I always take good care of my lovers."

"Just how many do you have?" Jensen chuckled as warm lips touched his temple.

"Between you and Jared, plenty."

When Jared came back at two in the morning, he found Jeff and Jensen snuggled on the couch surrounded by four cans of beers, a copy of Journal of Physical Therapy, a copy of Journal of Neurological Physical Therapy, and a plate of chicken fingers from the local delivery company that Jeff loved. 

Nudging them awake, Jared helped moved both exhausted Alpha's to bed. 

And for the record, Jared's breakfasts were better than his lunches at the _Golden Goose_.


End file.
